Draenor
Draenor az Orc faj szülőbolygója és a Draenei-ek utolsó menedéke mielőtt Azerothra érkeztek volna. Amikor az orc warlock Ner'zhul felelőtlenül több interdimenziós portált nyitott, hogy újabb meghódítható világokat találjon, Draenor szétszakadt és elveszettnek tűnt. Azonban a bolygó egy nagyobb része egyben maradt, ezt a részt jelenleg Outlandként ismerik. Háttér Számos másik világhoz hasonlóan Draenort a Titanok alakították, akik miután végeztek a bolygó átalakításával továbbálltak, hogy új világokat alakítsanak ki, köztük később Azerothot. Draenor egy nagy, termények világ mely látképét hatalmas síkságok, sűrű erdők, és buja mocsarak alkotják. A bolygó eredetileg több intelligens humanoid otthona volt, köztük az ősi madárszerű arakkoa; a hatalmas ogrék és gronnoké, az agresszív fa-szerű lények a botaniké, és a barna bőrű orcoké. A Draenei érkezése Közel 200 évvel Azeroth's Első háborúja előtt a draenei egy naaru technológiájú hajóval, a Genedar-ral lezuhant a bolygó felszínéreMicky Neilson on TwitterRise of the Horde - "It was over two hundred summers ago that your people came here. We were not as We are now."The Comic Volume 4. Úgy gondolták ez egy ideális világ az újrakezdéshez, ahol békében élhetnek messze a Burning Legion-től - így végül elnevezték ezt a bolygót Draenornak.Beyond the Dark Portal - "Draenor is name they call world, yes. They proud of selves, they name whole world for selves. They strong . . . before."Rise of the Horde - And they had named the world Draenor., or "Exiles' Refuge", melynek Draenei nyelven "száműzöttek menedéke" a jelentése. Az őslakos orkoknak nem volt más megnevezésük a bolygóra, mint "világ", így végül átvették a Draenor megnevezést a Draeneitól.Rise of the Horde, 57. oldal. A Draenei telepesek éveken át békében éltek és tanulva a múltból, a mágiájukat minden erővel próbálták elrejteni a Burning Legion elől. Érkezésük azonban egy fekete terhet hozott a bolygóra. A hajón található naaru, K'ara súlyosan megsebesült az ütközésben és átlépett a "sötétedő" életszakaszába. A sötét naaru jelenlétét számos ork megérezte, akik az energia forrását követve özönlöttek Shadowmoon Valley. Az orkok végül az egykori naarut 'Dark Star'-nak nevezték el, sötét energiáit pedig használni kezdték, melynek következtében az orkok képesek lettek Void lényeket megidézni és életre kelteni a holtakat. A borzalomtól elsápadt Shadowmoon clan törzsfőnöke megtiltotta a sötét energia használatát mindörökké. A Horde felemelkedése thumb|500px|A Dark Portal [[Peter Lee ábrázolásában]] Generációkon át az orkok klán-alapú, sámánisztikus társadalmakban éltek, harmóniában az őket körülvevő világgal, habár többször is összeütközésbe kerültek az ogre klánokkal és az egyre inkább visszahúzódó Primalokkal. Békés életmódjuk azonban véget ért, mikor Shadowmoon klán törzsfőnöke, Ner'zhult szövetséget kötött a Burning Legion-nel, akit - mikor az alkuból próbált meg kihátrálni - tanítványa, Gul'dan elárult. Miután átvette korábbi mestere helyét, sikeresen manipulálta az orkokat akik végül szintén szövetséget kötttek a légióval. Az orkok a szövetséget megpecsételve ittak a démon Mannoroth véréből, ezzel átalakultak a légió minden parancsát követő, vérszomjas, brutális orkokká. A warlockok (boszorkánymesterek) mágiája Draenor nyüzsgő tájait kietlen pusztaságokká formálták át miközben Mannoroth mestere, Kil'jaeden vezetése alatt álló orkok véres harcok során megtizedelték a draenei népet, szolgasorba taszították az ogrekat. Velen, a draenei vezetője túlélte az népirtást és megmaradt embereivel a mocsarakba menekültek, ahol elbújhattak a légió elől. Mielőtt az Ork Horde elpusztította volna önmagát a vérszomjuk miatt, Gul'dan összhangóltan együttműködött a megszállt emberrel, Medivh; együtt megnyitották a Dark Portalt, mely egy átjáróként funkcionált Draenor és Azeroth világa között. Az orkok ezrével özönlöttek az új világba és háborút kezdtek Azeroth lakóival - egy olyan háborút, mely csak az előkészülete volt a Burning Legion második kalimdori inváziójának. Draenor pusztulása A meglepetés ereje és a démoni támogatás ellenére visszaverték a Hordát, és Draenor a Szövetség fő támadási célpontjává vált, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra véget vessenek az ork fenyegetésnek. A közelgő vereségtől való félelem hatására az orkok nagysámánja, Ner'Zhul dimenziókapukat nyitott, hogy a megmaradt orkok átmenekülhessenek másik világokba, de Draenor földje nem bírta a sok teleportkaput, és a föld elkezdett darabjaira szakadni. Hogy megkíméljék Azerothot a közelgő láncreakciótól, a tragikus sorsú, de hősies Alliance Expedíció bezárta a Dark Portalt a Draenori részről. Draenor megszűnt létezni, darabjaira szakadt, melyek ma is a semmiben lebegnek. Az egyetlen nagyobb egyben maradt részt pedig elnevezték Outlandnak. Habár Ner'zhul áldozata megpecsételte Draenor sorsát, lakói túlélték a szerencsétlenséget: Az orkok akik Draenoron maradtak átvészelték a tragikus balesetet, míg társaik az Alliance ellentámadás alatt Azerothon rekedtek. A túlélők közül néhányat elkaptak és szolgasorba taszítottak, mások szabadon, de céltalanul vándoroltak egy idegen világban, és voltak akik elég erősek voltak ahhoz, hogy felálljanak a megtört világ hamvaiból és kezükbe vegyék sorsukat. Tetteik mélyen befolyásolhatják Draenor jövőjét - vagy pontosabban az örökségét. Alternatív idővonal 35 évvel ezelőtt, Draenor egy alternatív verziójára érkezett a Bronz Sárkány Kairozdormu és Garrosh Hellscream azzal a céllal, hogy létrehozzanak egy teljesen más Hordát. Kairozt nem sokkal érkezésük után Garrosh megölte, a történéseket pedig úgy manipulálta, hogy az ork klánok Grommash Hellscream vezetése alatt egyesültek. A hordát végül Iron Horde-nak nevezték el, melyet a vasakarat köt össze. Habár az orkok szabadok maradtak, természetüknél fogva vérszomjasak és hódító természetűek. Földrajz *Hellfire Peninsula *Zangarmarsh *Terokkar Forest *Brokenrock Mountains *Bone Wastes *Nagrand *Blade's Edge Mountains *Fields of Farahlon *Deathwing's Lair *Shadowmoon Valley *Devouring Sea *Shadowed Seas *Skeletal Coast Előőrsök és városok A draenei *Shattrath City (draenei kereskedelmi központ) *Auchindoun (nekropolisz) *Temple of Karabor (draenei spirituális központ) *Farahlon *Sha'naar *Telmor *Telredor A Horde *Hellfire Citadel (Horde főváros) *Black Temple (korábban Temple of Karabor) *Fortress Shadowmoon *Fortress Auchindoun *Zeth'kur *Zeth'Gor Galéria File:draenor_map.jpg File:Draenor-full.gif File:Draenorred.jpg File:Draenoractiii.jpg File:Draenoractiv.jpg Referenciák en:Draenor da:Draenor es:Draenor ko:드레노어 fi:Draenor Kategória:Worlds Kategória:Orcs Kategória:Draenei Kategória:Planes